Cuéntame al oído
by OOC 'here
Summary: ¿Acaso los Vulturi tienen un plan para capturar a Bella? ¿Y si ella entra a sus filas voluntariamente? ¿Será el amor de Edward suficiente para ella ésta vez? Y... ¿Quién es el joven de ojos azules al que Bella ve con tanta devoción? /Luna nueva/


Uno.

"¿Cuántas veces tendría que mirar atrás para darme cuenta de que fue lo mejor que pudo hacerme?"

Edward no subiría por su ventana ésta vez. Él no volvería a aparecer con su flamante volvo en la puerta de su casa, nunca más se sentaría a su lado en cada clase que compartían. Ya no volvería, no regresaría.

Bella siguió mirando por su ventana con nostalgia, hace meses que había dejado de llorar, sus sollozos desesperados y sus pesadillas eran ya sólo un vago recuerdo.

Habían pasado mucho desde que su vampiro la había dejado, la gente del pueblo había olvidado casi por completo que alguna vez los Cullen fueron parte de ésa pequeña ciudad, Forks. Hasta Charlie ya no recordaba con claridad el rostro de los integrantes de aquella numerosa familia, sin embargo Bella; aún recordaba.

Nunca le olvidaría.

Pero ahora tenía que ir a la universidad. Una nueva etapa en su vida. Y ella: estaba aterrada. No quería ponerse a pensar en como cambiarían las cosas cuando se mudara a la Universidad de Alaska, no quería pensar en nada.

Su padre, había dado un grito al cielo cuando se enteró que su pequeña iba a mudarse tan lejos, su preocupación e interés había aumentado desde el día que los Cullen se habían ido de Forks, como su padre, no quería que nadie más se atreviese a dañar a su hija. Fue por eso que junto a Renée intentaron persuadir a Bella de su repentina decisión.

Poco pudieron lograr al ver que la resolución de su hija era igual o más fuerte que el acero, no tardaron mucho en rendirse.

Las maletas de Bella estaban listas, arrimadas en un rincón de su poco espacioso cuarto, Charlie había revoloteado por allí casi toda la mañana preguntándole si estaba segura de querer irse tan lejos, y repitiéndole una y otra vez que podía escoger la universidad de Seattle o Florida.

Bella, en todo momento se mantuvo inalterable, con el rostro sereno cada que su padre trataba de convencerla. Ella había elegido ésa universidad por dos razones: La primera; porque estaría lejos, y eso la hacía vagamente feliz, y la segunda; quizá… Edward estuviera allí.

Ella sabía de sobra que sus deseos no se cumplirían. Él le había dejado muy en claro que no volvería a interferir en su vida humana, pero ¡Cómo le gustaría que fuese mentira lo que le dijo!

Tenía vivas sus esperanzas: Soñaba que, por el clima nublado la mayoría del tiempo, los Cullen llegarían repentinamente allí, que tal vez Edward no encontrase una "distracción" muy buena y volvería a su lado otra vez…

Quería creer que algún día su sueño se haría realidad.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana algo confusa; estaba llorando. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos la humedad que desprendían sus ojos chocolate y se sintió rara. Hacía un año que no lloraba, por nada. Sus lágrimas se habían secado junto con algunas de sus emociones, era por eso que no entendía el porqué de sus lágrimas. Antes de empezar a divagar sobre el funcionamiento de su cuerpo se metió a la cama anhelando que amaneciera rápidamente, quería dejar Forks atrás cuanto antes, y sabía que mañana empezaría su nueva vida.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto mamá-Se excusó una muy avergonzada Bella, maldiciendo en su mente por no haber apagado el Móvil.

-Isabella Swan, te exijo que abandones ese lugar ahora mismo-La voz de Renée sonaba afligida, persuasiva. Pero Bella no se dejaría convencer, no ahora.

-Mamá…-Dije suspirando, la azafata la miraba con recelo esperando a que por fin cortara la llamada y embarcara de una buena vez.-Ya tengo que irme…Adiós, lo siento.

Trancó la llamada mirando con disculpa a la rubia mujer que tenía en frente. Ella sonrió forzadamente y le volvió a pedir su boleto, cuando se lo entregó miró atrás sólo para ver a Charlie sonriendo con tristeza. Su despedida había sido más o menos emotiva, ambos se habían abrazado con fuerza y un muy emocionado Charlie le había susurrado "Sé fuerte".

Bella no entendió del todo sus palabras, pero archivó el recuerdo en su memoria, junto con recuerdos agradables o conmovedores. Cuando subió al avión no pudo evitar dar un suspiro lastimero. Buscó con la mirada su asiento, al encontrarlo, observó a su "compañero" de viaje.

Un joven rubio, alto y fornido, bueno, al menos eso era lo que mostraba su camiseta blanca pegada a su cuerpo. Al ver que él estaba concentrado en su celular y ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de la castaña, ella carraspeó. El aludido la miró sonriendo con pena y se hizo aun lado para que ella pudiera sentarse y acomodar su maleta de mano con tranquilidad. El móvil del muchacho empezó a vibrar y el soltó un airado "¡Si!" Dejando a Bella confundida. Encogió sus hombros y miró por la ventanilla a su lado.

-Tu móvil-Dijo su voz masculina, que por cierto tenía un matiz suave y cálido, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, Bella giró mirándolo con confusión.-Tu móvil-Repitió el divertido-¡Suena! Contesta.-Le sugirió mientras ella miraba su bolso algo enfurruñada, sabía que era su madre, que, no dejaría de llamarle hasta que el avión alzara vuelo.

-No contestaré-Masculló ella dirigiéndose a su teléfono. Él muchacho, atento a la escena rompió en carcajadas. Ella lo miró sorprendida, su voz y hasta su forma de reír le recordaba a él…Edward.

Negó con la cabeza guardando su teléfono en el fondo de su bolso, debajo de su sweater, pensando que su prenda amortiguaría el sonido de éste.

-Soy Noah-Le dijo aquél muchacho luego de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-Isabella-Respondió ella, quiso decir algo como "Pero puedes decirme Bella", pero se mordió la lengua, no estaba de buenas para presentaciones estúpidas. Noah volvió a reír por la expresión tierna de su rostro. Ella sólo quería que el vuelo terminara….

_**Noah.**_

El joven vampiro rubio había ido tan lejos con sólo una misión: Atrapar a Isabella Swan.

Las descripciones que Aro, le había dado sobre la joven de ojos marrones eran ciertas, era hermosa, y bastante rara.

Su amo Aro, le había encomendado éste trabajo, pues a pesar de ser el más joven la guardia de los Vulturi, su habilidad de poder transformarse en una verdadera copia de un humano era impresionante. Y ahora, por sus destrezas cumpliría con el deseo de su Señor, adquirir a una pieza imprescindible en su guardia: La joven Isabella, que según Aro había logrado aceptar y amar a un vampiro en toda su naturaleza, Aro la quería para él, porque gracias a sus investigaciones sabía que ella desafiaba al don de Edward, un don que era muy similar al suyo. Le intrigaba ésa muchacha, y ahora, la quería para él.

~Bueno, éste s un nuevo Fic, una idea nueva. Espero que hayan leído hasta aquí, y me gustaría que me hagan saber de sus opiniones positivas o negativas.

Gracias~


End file.
